


"joe jonas it is, i guess"

by gendryw4ters



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Multi, bunch of teenage dorks make some questionable decisions, sketchy tattoo knowledge (sketchy as in not the best) (not the style)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 15:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11420799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gendryw4ters/pseuds/gendryw4ters
Summary: Babe’s Ma was going to kill him.Only if the “highly unlikely, but you can never be certain of these things” ink poisoning from Julian’s handiwork didn’t kill him first, that was.





	"joe jonas it is, i guess"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ruinsrebuilt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruinsrebuilt/gifts).



> this was!! just a little drabble i wrote up super quickly and so it's not been betad or anything so sorry in advance for any little errors you may come across
> 
> hope you like it though!! and no disrespect intended, based off the hbo show <3

Babe’s Ma was going to kill him. 

Only if the  _“highly unlikely, but you can never be certain of these things”_  ink poisoning from Julian’s handiwork didn’t kill him first, that was.

“Does it hurt?” Renee asked from her seat between Gene’s legs, the latter’s fingers twisted amongst golden strands in some half-assed attempt at french braiding. She prodded at the raw and slightly swollen skin of the Babe’s ankle with her toe, laughing as he slapped her foot away.

“’Course it fucking hurts, specially with you touching it,” he hissed, reaching over to snatch the cheap bottle of wine that Gene’s grandma had bought for them to celebrate the end of exams with out of her hands. He closed his eyes and chugged back a few mouthfuls, wincing at the residual burn it left in his throat. “Are you sure it’s supposed to go all red like it is? I ain’t- I ain’t having some kind of allergic reaction am I?”

“The Wikihow said-”

“Fuckin’  _Christ_ you used a Wikihow?”

“First of all, you asked for it,” Julian grinned, slamming the bedroom door shut with his hips and tossing Babe the bag of ice he’d retrieved from his freezer under Gene’s instruction. His fingertips were still a little black from where he’d spilled some of the ink onto himself while completing his artwork only half an hour prior. “Secondly, of course we used a Wikihow- just cause I had the ink and needles, doesn’t mean I knew what I was doing.”

“You take classes in how to be a reassuring presence or something?” Gene laughed, giving up on his braiding to slide down off of the bed and join them all on the floor. Renee frowned at the sudden lack of contact, though a quick kiss ressed to her cheek soon had her smiling again.

“I was kicked out for being too good, actually-”

“Yeah yeah whatever, hey Gene, take a look at it would ya?” Babe whined, shuffling across the floor to lay his ankle on the other’s knees. Two jet-black, slightly glistening letter ‘J’s were etched into his skin, still a little bloody from where Julian had stabbed at him with the needle earlier. “Does it look infected?”

“It’s not gonna get infected after ten minutes, Edward,” Gene sighed, though he still took a closer look at the new tattoo, just to be sure. “It’ll be fine, stick-n-poke is always risky, don’t know why you thought it’d be a good idea.”

“I didn’t!  _He_ did,” Babe jabbed a thumb in Julian’s direction, the whole group of them falling into giggles at how hard their younger friend was trying to look innocent. “God, Ma’s gonna be so pissed.”

“ _You’re only seventeen, and I told you- never to get anybody’s names! What happens if you fall out with him_?” Renee babbled in a mock-Philly twang, sticking out her tongue when Babe shot her a glare.

“That sounds nothing like my Ma,” he countered, though he was smirking a little at her attempt. “And I guess it’s too late to do anything about it now. Plus, me and Jules are never gonna fall out- but even if we did, they’re just two letter ‘J’s. Could stand for anything.”

“Joan Jett, Joe Jonas,  _Jamba Juice,”_ Julian checked them all off on his inky fingertips with a dramatic flourish, “there,  _loads_ of choices. Could be any one of them.”

“Jamba Juice isn’t even a bad idea- hell, maybe if you tweet them a photo you’ll get a discount-”

“I don’t even fucking  _like_ Jamba Juice, Gene,” Babe sighed, pulling a face at the mere thought of it. “Joe Jonas it is, I guess.”

“To Babe’s new ankle tattoo,” Renee beamed, holding up the bottle of wine that she’d stolen back from Babe as a way of giving a toast. “Let’s hope he doesn’t regret it- or really fucking loves the Jonas Brothers, one of the two.”

Babe’s eyes met Julian’s as all four of them burst into giggles once more, and the smile the other threw him was more than enough to reassure him that this wasn’t something he was going to regret. Not now, not ever.

Unless his Ma really  _did_ kill him for it, of course. 

**Author's Note:**

> much love <3
> 
> ALSO be careful if ya gonna get into stick and poke tattoos. do ya research please. that's all <3


End file.
